Vampire To Be
by Emmy Swanson
Summary: Vamp Rightt, a 16 year old goth girl, is the only mortal in her vampire family. Then she finds that another goth moved in next door! Soon she falls in love with the goth guy. Now she has to juggle high school, boyfriends, best friends, and enimies.
1. Chapter 1 The Horror Life

**Vampire To Be**

Chapt. 1- The Horror Life

Everyone knows how hard highschool can be, but for me, Vamp Rightt, being the only goth in school, its a heck of a lot harder! I've always love-hated my life, my family used to live in Transylvania, Romainia. My parents are both vampires, but they couldn't hide their dissappointment when they found out their first child, me, wasn't a vampire. I thought it wouldn't be so bad, until we moved to Walk Landers, U.S.A.. When I thought things couldn't get any worse, my little brother Devin, or as I like to call him 'Devil', was born. I was begining to have the horror life, expecialy when I found out Devil was a vampire! While my parents and brother slept, I was out in the sun and went to dreaded high school. Sometimes me being the only mortal wasn't so bad. I was certainly the tannest in my family. I also had the most freedom, and because my parents were asleep, I could prank my brother during the day.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning when I focused on the time, 9:30 AM! I could have slept in like the rest of my family. As usual as soon as I woke up I can't go back to sleep, so I decided to get dressed and ready.<p>

I put on ripped fishnet tights with a black mini-skirt. I put on my favorite shoes, black knee-high converse **(A/N. SERIOUSLY, CONVERSE ARE THE BEST SHOES EVER!)**. Then I topped it with a solid black three-quarter-length-sleeved shirt.I walked to my makeup table and like always I sadly could see my reflection in the mirror. I swiftly applied my coffin black eye shadow and eyeliner. I over applied my black mascara and softly powdered my face with ghost white blush. I finished off my look with glossy black lipstick. I studied my work, as always my look was perfect, because I learned from my mom, who could put on her makeup without a mirror. After popping in my contacts and making the finishing touches to my makeup and clothes, I walked to the bathroom.

In the bathroom I brushed my blade strait, black-streaked blond hair, and brushed my teeth. I put in black bat earrings and slid on black and white bracelets.

I started to walk to the stairs when I noticed my brother's bedroom door open. I stepped inside it and turned on his dimly-lit lights. I opened his coffin, the devil child wasn't there! I searched everywhere he might have thought was a fun place to sleep, but he was no where to be found. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. The T.V. was on the horror channel in the living room. I walked past the seven foot tall, white columns, onto the dark carpet of the living room. There, on our black leather couch, was Devil, he was dead asleep. He had a black plastic popcorn bowl in his hand and the popcorn, kernals and all, were spilled everywhere on the floor. I stared at my little 11 year old brother. We were nothing alike, absolute polar opposites. He always wore some kind of black vest, white shirt, black jeans riddled with chains, and a black belt. I like to wear fishnet leggings with a mini-skirt or shorty- shorts, I also like to wear black skinny jeans and black shirts. He had natural black eye-length wavy hair, I had strait blond hair with dyed black under-layer and streaks. He was a vampire, I was mortal. He was four-foot eleven, I was five-foot. He was 11 and into video games, I'm 16 and into goth magazines. He had hypnotic black eyes, I had beautiful navy blue eyes. I think the only things we have in common was that we came from the same family, we had the same last name, we both like the color black, and we both crave the night. Other than that we are nothing alike.

Then it hit me, an evil smile crawled across my face. I had a plan to freak him out so bad he would offer his soul to the devil himself.

* * *

><p>I quickly but silently ran upstairs and into Devil's room. 'Jason' from the movie '<em>Friday the 13th<em>' was like his role model for a while, until he actually saw the movie. Before, he had pictures and famouse lines from the movie. He also had a realalistic Jason mask. Devil even had a Jason sound machine hagging on his door, that played the little _Friday the 13th _song when you opened it. But after he saw the movie, he unwired his sound machine, ripped down his poasters, lines, and mask, and packed them into his closet. Lucky for me he still had them.

I ran to his room and into his closet. I found his closet unlike mine a complete mess (the only orginized things in my room were my makeup table and my closet). I shoved jeans, shirts, shoes, backpacks, and jackets out of the way when I came to a black box. I pulled it out, it was a lot heavier than I thought it would be. On the side of the box in read marker said '_Do not open; and for good reason!_' this was it, it was the Jason box of horror! I tugged off the top, and looking back at me was a perfect, yet fake, mud and blood stained mask! Just what i was looking for.

I put the top back on and slid it back into his closet. I stood up and walked out the door with the mask tightly in my hand. I went back downstairs, into the living with my passed-out brother. I put on the mask and held my hair back. I leaned over the sleeping devil and tapped him on the shoulder. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and blinked to get his visioned. When he regained his sight, his eyes got as big as tennisballs. He belched out a scream, just as high pitched as a five year old girl who found out she had to let her sister have some of her favorite halloween candy. He slammed himself into the back of the black couch, and continued to sceam. "No, no, no don't hurt me, don't hurt me Jason!" he yelled " Don't hurt me, don't hurt me! Don't kill me!"

I took off the mask and started to laugh. I laughed so hard my eyes started to fill with tears. "How cold you Vamp?" Devil yelled "My own sister! Tell me why?"

I regained my breath and finally blurted out "Because it was funny." A giggle escaped my lips, Devil's eyes welded up with tears and turned red, from me scaring him and laughing.

"Is it beacause I'm a vampire, is that why you pick on me and scare me or...or make fun of me?" My little brother croaked, he was choking from his tears. He grabbed the Jason mask and ran upstairs.

I felt a pang of anger, Devil was told not to bring up the fact the I was mortal in front of me. Although right now it didn't matter, I didn't care I already got my revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>-BTW...sorry I didn't finish this chapter sooner, I was always being interrupted. But it's done, FINALLY!<strong>

**~don't worry there are going to be more chapters **


	2. Chapter 2 CC and VP

**Chapter 2- C.C and V.P**

Calii is my best, and sadly my only friend. She is the only one that excepts me for who I am, and **not **a preppy snob. Calii had long bright blond hair and whisky colored eyes **(A/N: My friend has those colored eyes and they are soooooo pretty!). **She had light colored skin that could never get tan, even if she was in the sun for hours she would turn red instead of a coco brown color. She was also, unlike me, somewhat popular. Calii was naturaly nice, it was just the way she was. She had plenty of friends, from the least loved to the rich people that hated being less than two feet away from someone. What I loved so much about her is that she would take me to all her friends' parties, so I would fit in for a night, but then it go back to normal the next day.

Her house wasn't small but because I lived in a mansion it seemed that way. She lived in a two-story country styled house. Across the street from her home was a farm, where she sometimes worked. Calii occationaly got up early and would send me texts from five in the morning! Like today. After a breakfast of cinnimon toast with my half-coffee-half-hot chocolate drink, I turned on my cellular device **(A/N: I always call my phone that, it annoys my friends)**. I received five texts messages from Calii. I opened the first one, it read:

_Hey VP, are you awake_?

That arrived at six! I opened the next one, it was a baby horse. The foal was a deep midnight black with snips of white on its ears and the end of its nose. The white star on its forehead was somewhat in a shape of a bat! I LOVED IT! I scrolled down to see what she said:

_OMG! A horse the barn had a filly! Isnt she cute! She reminded me of you so I named her Vamp! :D _

All the other texts just said:

_Hey are you there?_

_Did your phone die?_

_Hello?_ VP, are ya' ignoring me?

I decided to text her before she ran twenty houses up the street and burst into through my front door just to make sure I was okay. I replied:

_Hey srry i didnt txt earlier... you really should look at the time before you start texting people, its just a thought. BTW LOVE the foal! Hey wanna go to the Java Hut, CC?_

Calii and I didn't text eachother's names out, we had nicknames. I called her 'CC' and she called me 'VP'. Every now and then we would use our full names like in the next text i recived from her:

_Its okay Vamp :) & sure love to, ill drive. c ya soon!_

Calii always thought my name was mysterious and creepy, in a good way. To me, I loved it! I liked it because 'Vamp' sounded like 'vampire', also because my brother hated it. He didn't get a cool vmpire name like mine, he was stuck with 'Devin'. My parents wanted a vampire or vampiress for their first child. When it was a girl they named me Vamp. After they found out that i wasn't immortal, they assumed that their second child would be too. So when it was a boy they picked a normal name, Devin.

I decided to go wait for Calii on the porch. As I started walking to the door, humming_ 'Toxic' _by Britney Spears, I noticed a little head looking at me from the top of the grand staircase. It was Devil, he glared at me with sleepy eyes. I gave him a quick smirk and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 The Third Wheel

Chapter 3- The Third Wheel I was starting to worry about Calii it only takes a minute, max, to drive to my house. Even if she was walking it only took five minutes, at the least. I had been sitting on the porch for what felt like eternity, she was never late. I was about to call her when I saw her beat-up, red Chevrolet coming down the street on my right. _Hold on _I thought _Calii's house was down the right, not the left. _

Then I saw it, in the passenger seat was Josh Golden. I hated Josh scence I met him. He was Calii's boyfriend, I was happy for her to find someone she really liked, but why him. I mean she could have anyone she wanted and she picks _**HIM**_.

Calii's older sister set them up, he was her friend's brother. They told Calii that he was our soccer captain, and was smart. Calii said she fell in love him as soon as she looked at him. She said, and quote "He had long dark brown that fell perfectaly in his eyes, and when he looked at me with his chocolate colored eyes, I was lovestruck!" _BLECH_! For me it was totaly diffrent. I first met him at the Java Hut for coffee. I didn't like from the start, every time Calii looked away or got up he was always staring at some **other **irl. I've tried to comfront him many times but she would always say "Your my best friend Vamp, don't be jealous" or "You probaly need glasses, he's not a cheater" it's always the same. Josh and i never saw eye to eye, with constant bickering and insults we've grown not to like eachother. But we always behave when Calii is around.

When the old truck pulled into my driveway, I walked to the passenger side and opened the door. Josh and I had a small stare-down 


End file.
